


Kill Her With Cuteness

by kahlen369



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush, Awkward Conversations, Blushing Amity Blight, Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Oblivious Luz Noceda, POV Amity Blight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369
Summary: Luz finally gets to help Amity out with reading books to the kids at the library, and sort of kills her with cuteness in the process.But this is only the beginning, as Luz seems determined to be the most adorable being in the Boiling Isles, sending Amity into ridiculous levels of heart palpitations every time.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 165





	Kill Her With Cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Luz's offer in S0107 "Lost in Language", obviously, so some spoilers for that episode, as well as some others, including S01E17 "Wing It Like Witches". All the book excerpts from Otabin come from the show itself, except for like, one line, which I made up myself, lol. So if it sounds familiar, that's because it is. I just loved the image of Luz & Amity reading to the kids together, and couldn't resist writing it out.
> 
> Anyway, this is my very first fic for TOH fandom, but I had to write it as soon as I was done binging the series, because these two are just too precious and so stinkin' cute together <333 I've got a bunch of ideas for some other fics too, so stay tuned for more Lumity fics from me in the future, haha.
> 
> -
> 
> P.S. Kinda random, but it's actually my birthday tomorrow, so I also kinda consider this a birthday gift to myself lol. Perhaps you'd like to leave a kudos as your gift? ;P

The library was one of Amity’s favorite places in the Boiling Isles. Much of her time outside of school was spent here, in her secret hideaway. But she also spent a lot of time just exploring the various shelves, going through the immense collection of books available for perusal. 

Once a week, Amity volunteered as a reader for Storytime at the Kid’s Corner, reading a variety of different tales. Her favorite, of course, was _Otabin_. It was a classic she’d loved since childhood ( _for rather obvious and somewhat depressingly_ relatable _reasons_ ), and she loved to share it with the younger generation too. 

Seeing their tiny faces alight with the same wonder she’d once held in her own was always enough to put a smile on her face regardless of whatever had occurred throughout her week. 

Though the entire endeavor had begun as a mere extra credit assignment, it had quickly evolved into one of her favorite things to do, so she’d started volunteering on her own, long after the extra credit stopped counting. 

Needless to say, Amity cherished this time dearly. It was one of the few things she had entirely to herself, a peaceful innocent moment where she could share her love for books and stories to those who would return her love. 

So, understandably, she had never shared this time with anyone else before. It was special _because_ it was something all her own, after all. Admittedly, no one had ever wanted to share it in the first place, but even if they had, Amity would’ve said no. 

She had said no, the first time Luz had suggested it. Of course Amity had instantly refused. At that point, the human was a perplexing mystery, someone who had initially seemed to be an enemy, getting her in trouble every time they happened to meet, yet somehow, after their last conversation about magic, seemed strangely… friendly? It made no sense at all. 

But then, it turned out that Luz really did just want to be friends, that their initial interactions were a combination of misunderstanding and accidents, and Amity found herself relaxing more and more around the other girl. 

Now, the two of them were very much friends ( _and perhaps_ more _someday, she quietly, desperately hoped)_ , going to the same school, sharing several classes a day. They talked regularly about all sorts of subject matters, and more often than not, regardless of actual topic, Amity found herself smiling more than she ever had before.

And _blushing_. Boy, did she do a _lot_ of blushing these days. It was getting to be sort of a problem. But then, no matter how much Amity blushed or panicked or acted like a dumb weirdo in front of Luz, the human never seemed to be put off by it. Luz never stopped smiling at her or looking at her with those big brown eyes of hers that made her heart race like she’d just participated in Grudgby match. 

Amity loved it and hated it. She looked forward to and dreaded every interaction she had with Luz. It was havoc on her nerves and a balm over her anxieties. Every day, Amity was torn between the urge to find Luz and spend every waking moment with her, and to hide away and make sure Luz would not see her in her embarrassingly enamored state. 

For better or for worse, Luz usually came to her, most of the time. Like today, when Luz had caught her after school, right as she was going to the library for her regular Story Time session at the Kid’s Corner, and Luz once again asked to join. 

This time, feeling her face light up in yet another blush, Amity said yes. 

-

They made idle chit-chat as they walked to the library together. Luz was talking about some of the crazy adventures she got up to while at the Owl House, which involved a lot of dangerous sounding things that sort of made Amity question if Eda was really the best mentor to have. But Luz sounded so happy about all of it that she couldn’t say a thing. Besides, it was nothing new. Luz herself admitted that Eda wasn’t all that reliable after the witch had failed to keep her word about the bell back when they went into Willow’s mind to restore her memories.

Once they arrived at the library, they headed straight for the Kid’s Corner to set up. Feeling rather nostalgic for their last time here together, Amity decided to read _Otabin_ again. 

“Really?” Luz asked, sounding rather excited at the prospect instead of annoyed, so Amity counted it as a win, as she nodded. “That’s perfect! Just like I promised before, we’ll get to read it together this time!”

-

And read it together, they did. 

As she’d promised before, Luz did all the voices for the book, and she did a truly amazing job, judging by the excited clamor of the children. Amity had to resist giving a lovestruck sigh at the sight of her crush doing an overdramatic rendition of all the familiar characters from the book. It was silly yet utterly endearing. So very Luz. 

“ _What do you think you’re doing?”_ Luz asked loudly in a mock deep voice, while mimicking Otabin’s expression from the book as she did so. 

The kids giggled at the silly face Luz made, and Amity had to hide her smile as she focused on the words in the book that was spread across both their laps. It took a lot of concentration to ignore how closely they were sitting together right now. At least the eyes of all the children on them helped to remind her that she was _not_ in a place to be thinking about her silly crush. _Think of the children,_ she scolded herself, forcing her eyes not to stray away from the page. Looking at Luz now would not help keep her blush at bay, after all. 

“ _Otabin asked, finding their actions very confusing_ ,” Amity read next, in her usual “narrator” voice, only the slightest of tremors betraying her nerves at being seated so close to Luz. 

“ _We’re your friends and we want to help!_ ” Luz cheered, the words sounding exactly like something the human would say. Her enthusiasm seemed boundless, and as she started pumping a fist in the air to help make her point—-she nearly sent the book flying in the direction of the poor children thanks. 

Thankfully, Amity managed to catch it just in time, and Luz gave her an apologetic look, as she sheepishly lowered her hand. In front of them, the children merely cheered back, unaware of the danger that had been narrowly averted. There was a brief pause, as the two of them got the book resituated on their laps, before Amity read aloud, “ _Said the tin boy with a yelp_.” 

The next line was still hers, so she continued on, “ _Otabin smiled and paced the floor_.”

“ _I’ve never had real friends before..._ ” Luz said with an exaggerated quiver in her tone, making her pretty brown eyes grow big in wonder. Amity found her gaze drawn into those seemingly endless depths. This close together, she could see the equally pretty long eyelashes framing her eyes. 

“ _Then we’ll be your first!_ ” Luz went on, voice growing high-pitched and perky as she took on the role of the other character. The switch was enough to get Amity out of her Luz-induced haze, as she realized it was her turn to speak next. 

“ _The chicken witch clucked_. _Otabin couldn’t believe his luck._ ” Amity spoke, a smile on her face as she continued to read the last few lines of the book, which had always been her favorite part. “ _So, bookmaker Otabin, surrounded by friends, bound a book of friendship…. and that’s the end.”_

-

_Story Time with Amity and Luz_ proved to be very popular amongst the kids. In fact, if it were someone else, Amity might’ve even felt a little jealous of how quickly the kids seemed to warm to them. But having experienced the full weight of how kind and sweet Luz could be, she understood the draw herself all too well. 

“You were great, Luz!” Amity said, as the last child left, and they alone remained. There was another blush on her cheeks, as she smiled at the other witch. These days, it was sort of an ever present state for her. 

Luz beamed back. “Thanks, Amity. You were great too!” 

Her blush deepened at the praise, and it only grew worse, with the next words to come out of Luz’s mouth.

“You’re so good with the kids! They really love you.”

_Love you_. 

Amity’s brain nearly short-circuited at the words, and her face was flushed red all over. _Not like_ that _, you idiot!_ The functioning part of her brain lectured, but it was pretty easily drowned out by the rest that had turned to mush. _Love you. Love you. Love you._ It played on a loop in her head, until she felt dizzy from it. 

“Amity?” Luz asked, head cocked in confusion and concern. “Are you okay?”

“ _Love you too!_ ” Amity blurted out, the mush that comprised her brain clearly in charge now. 

This time, it was Luz’s turn to blush, as she stammered out, “W-What?” 

It was a rare and beautiful sight that Amity savored greatly. The sight was _almost_ worth the ridiculous levels of embarrassment running through her at her unintended slip. Bad enough to slip in front of Willow (and Gus), but in front of Luz herself? 

_Kill me now,_ Amity thought despairingly, as she tried and failed to explain, “ _N-Nothing! Love books! Not you! I mean, you too! I mean—_ bye!”

In the end, Amity found that all she could do was shield her red face from view and basically run away in an embarrassed panic _yet again_ , leaving one very confused human to stare after her retreating figure. 

“...bye?” Luz said softly, clutching the book that had been on their laps to her chest, as she tried to figure out what had just happened. 

-

Luz was left alone in the library, holding the _Otabin_ book in hand, as she stared out at Amity’s disappearing figure. There was a furrow in her brow as she looked rather confused. _Love you too._ The words rang in her head, creating a funny feeling in her heart and stomach. 

That was… weird. Had she somehow drank some milk by mistake? 

But the funny feeling only came when she thought about Amity, and the words she’d suddenly blurted out. Obviously, it had just been a mistake. Amity clearly meant to say she loved books. Or loved her as a friend. Of course. Right. ... _right?_

Shaking her head, Luz resolved to try asking Amity about it the next time she saw her. She also wanted to ask if the could read books together every week from now on anyway. The slight weirdness at the end aside, this had been really fun to do, after all, and Luz would _love_ to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I’m currently unemployed, and doing art & writing commissions while I look for work. Please DM me on twitter/IG/tumblr @kahlen369 for any inquiries <3


End file.
